Denison, Texas
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Grayson |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Jared Johnson Janet Gott Matt Hanley Bill Malvern, Sr. Ken Brawley David Spindle Michael Baecht |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Robert Hanna |twin1 = Cognac |twin1_country = |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1872 |unit_pref = US |area_magnitude = 1 E9 |area_total_km2 = 59.3 |area_total_sq_mi = 22.9 |area_land_km2 = 58.5 |area_land_sq_mi = 22.6 |area_water_km2 = 0.8 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.3 |area_water_percent = 1.40 |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2009 |population_note = |population_total = 24127 |population_density_km2 = 412 |population_density_sq_mi = 1067.5 |population_metro = 120030 |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_blank1_title = Demonyms |population_blank1 = Denisonite, Denisonian |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 33 |latm = 44 |lats = 59 |latNS = N |longd = 96 |longm = 33 |longs = 27 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 222 |elevation_ft = 728 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 75020-75021 |area_code = 903 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-19900 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1379652 |sister city = Cognac, France |website = CityOfDenison.com |footnotes = }} Denison is a city in Grayson County, Texas, United States. The population was 22,773 at the 2000 census; it is estimated to have grown to 24,127 in 2009.Population Finder Denison is one of two principal cities in the Sherman-Denison Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Denison was founded in 1872 in conjunction with the Missouri–Kansas–Texas Railroad (MKT) or "Katy" depot.Handbook of Texas Online, s.v. "Denison, Texas" It was named after the wealthy Ryan Greenwood vice president George Denison.Introductory history of Denison Texas Because the town was established at the intersection of the MKT and the Red River (both important conduits of transportation in the industrial era), it came to be an important commercial center in the 19th century American West. In 1875 John Henry "Doc" Holliday had offices in Denison. During the phylloxera epidemic of the mid-19th century, which destroyed the vast majority of wine grapes in Europe, Denison horticulturalist T.V. Munson pioneered methods in creating phylloxera resistant vines, and earned induction into the French Legion of Honor, as well as sister city status for Denison and Cognac, France.T.V. Munson Vidiculture Eunology Program In 1901 the first electric "Interurban" railway in Texas, the Denison and Sherman Railway, was completed between Denison and Sherman, Texas.Handbook of Texas Online, s.v. "Electric Interurban Railways" (accessed March 31, 2007) In 1915, the Kentucky-based evangelist Mordecai Ham held a revival meeting in Denison, which resulted in 1,100 professions of faith in Jesus Christ.Jerry Hopkins of East Texas Baptist University, "Evangelist Mordecai F. Ham's West Texas Meetings, 1903-1940", paper at East Texas Historical Association and West Texas Historical Association joint meeting in Fort Worth, Texas, February 26, 2010 Denison played host to 20th century notables such as the Marx BrothersMarx Brothers Biography and President Dwight D. Eisenhower, who was born there in 1890. President Dwight D. Eisenhower was born on October 14, 1890, in Denison, Texas http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwight_D._Eisenhower Geography Denison is located at (33.749703, -96.557393). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (1.40%) is water. Notable geographic features of Denison include its connection to the Red River and Lake Texoma, its position on the Texas-Oklahoma border, and its centrality to the Texoma vernacular region. Climate Denison is considered to be part of the humid subtropical area. Demographics At the census of 2000, there were 22,773 people, 9,185 households, and 6,135 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,008.1 people per square mile (389.2/km²). There were 10,309 housing units at an average density of 456.3 per square mile (176.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 84.02% White, 8.62% African American, 1.67% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 2.19% from other races, and 2.98% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.23% of the population. There were 9,185 households out of which 29.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.1% were married couples living together, 14.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.2% were non-families. 29.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.97. In the city the population was spread out with 24.6% under the age of 18, 8.8% from 18 to 24, 26.7% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 17.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 88.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,474, and the median income for a family was $39,820. Males had a median income of $30,459 versus $21,451 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,685. About 11.9% of families and 14.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.8% of those under age 18 and 11.8% of those age 65 or over. Education Denison is served by the Denison Independent School District. It is also home to Grayson County College, which preserves Denison's viticultural heritage with its T.V. Munson Viticulture & Enology Program. At the start of the 2014 school year, a new Denison High School building was completed and ready for use. High School Football Munson Stadium seats 5,262 people and is primarily used for American football. It is the home field of Denison High School's football and soccer teams.TexasBob.com - Munson Stadium - Denison, Texas The Denison High School football team won the 1984 Texas Class 4A State Championship by beating Tomball 27-13. They also made three straight appearances in the 1995, 1996, and 1997 Class 4A Division II State Championship games, losing each time to La Marque.UIL State Football Champions They are also home to the longest high school football rivalry in Texas with Sherman High School called The Battle Of The Ax.Battle Of The Ax History Media Newspaper * The Herald Democrat Television stations * KTEN - Channel 10 (NBC) * KTEN - DT Channel 10.2 (The Texoma CW) * KTEN - Channel 10.3 (ABC Texoma) * KXII - Channel 12 (CBS) * KXII - DT Channel 12.2 (My Texoma) * KXII - DT Channel 12.3 (Fox Texoma) Transportation Denison is served by two U.S. Highways: U.S. 69 and U.S. 75 (Katy Mem. Freeway). General aviation service is provided by North Texas Regional Airport. Denison is served by one 24-hour taxicab service provided locally by Yellow Cab. Denison is also a member city of the regional public transportation system called TAPS. TAPS has on demand service, fixed routes to Choctaw and Sherman, and services to DFW and Dallas Love Field Airports. Travel destination In 2013 Lake Texoma and the Denison area were named the Official Best Recreational Lake Area in Texas. The Hampton Inn and Suites Denison was also named the Official Best Contemporary Hotel in all of Texas in 2013. The Hampton Inn and Suites Denison was selected for its stunning contemporary design and its phenomenal Internet presence as one of the nation's top rated hotels on the travel site Tripadvisor. Both Lake Texoma and the Hampton Denison were featured on a travel show entitled "The Official Best of Texas" which aired on CBS and the Discovery Channel which provided recognition to Denison as a premiere travel destination. Featured in the program were Anna McKinney, Denison Chamber of Commerce President and Douglas Bradley, Vice President of MOE Hospitality which operates the Hampton Inn.Website http://www.theofficialbestof.com In 2014, The Hampton Inn and Suites Denison received the Tripadvisor Traveler's Choice Award for Exceptional Service. This Award lists the top 25 hotels in all of America based on service and customer feedback. The hotel was ranked number 16 nationally and proudly as the number 1 rated hotel by consumers in Texas. This award further solidifies Denison Texas as a premiere travel destination.http://www.tripadvisor.com Notable people President Dwight D. Eisenhower was born in Denison in 1890, and is by far the city's most notable resident. His birthplace was purchased by the city in 1946 (six years before he was elected President) and is now maintained as Eisenhower Birthplace State Historic Site. In addition, Eisenhower State Park on Lake Texoma is also named in his honor.Texas Parks and Wildlife Department (accessed July 13, 2010) Other notable people who were either born in or have lived in Denison include: * Randy Cooper, former guitarist for Texas Hippie Coalition * Jim Hightower, former commissioner of the Texas Department of Agriculture and a liberal commentator and author, born in Denison in 1943 * Thomas Volney Munson, horticulturalist * Beatrice Pearson, actress * Chesley Burnett "Sully" Sullenberger, airline pilot * Professional football players, and brothers Aaron Hunt and Reggie Hunt play in the Canadian Football League * Fred Washington, professional American football defensive tackle in the NFL for the Chicago Bears, 1990 NFL Draft Round 2, Pick 7 * George McFarland, actor, appeared as Spanky in 95 Our Gang films between 1932 and 1942 * John Hillerman, the actor who played Higgins on Tom Selleck's Magnum, P.I. * John Henry "Doc" Holliday, gunfighter, gambler and western legend, maintained a dental practice in Denison * Booker Ervin, jazz musician who played tenor saxophone. * Somo, singer References External links * Official website * Denison Chamber of Commerce * Denison Arts Council * Denison Development Alliance * Grayson County College * Denison Independent School District Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Grayson County, Texas Category:Settlements established in 1872 Category:1872 establishments in Texas